My Dear Servant
by Fairylust
Summary: Mihael is a wealthy young teen who recently moved to a town said to have evil forces stirring. And he developes a crush on one of his servants, known as Nathan/Near. Unknown to him his servant Nathan is more deadly and powerful than what he appears to be.
1. Chapter 1

**This fanfic is in an AU and in a different time period. **

**1875 **

…**I'd like to think….**

**I'd like to say that I am certain, but I'm honestly, positively **_**uncertain**_** as to what time line I intended this to be on, kay? So that would explain why the characters might say some complex words instead of something simple or use some sort of slang. Like earthenware, instead of pottery…or something like that.**

**Kay? **

**Oh, and I should tell you here and now that some of the characters aren't called by their aliases. Like Near and Mello.**

**Or Mello and Near however you prefer to say it….**

**Near is for the most part called "Nathan" (I was told that Nate is simply the short version of Nathan so there is your explanation) and Mello is for the most part called "Mihael" but I'll give them aliases later on in the story, I promise!**

**Oh, and I'm suddenly feeling regretful that I might have spelled Mello/Mihael's last name wrong sorry about that!**

**Pwease, R&R. :^D**

**Thank you…but seriously…pwease do R&R!**

**It'd be greatly appreciated. **

A shriek echoed throughout the entire house after a loud, shattering crash, which caused a blonde teen to run down the halls and into the parlor. "What is going on in here?" he demanded looking around at all who were present. His older sister Jane and younger twin sisters, Kate and Abigail where there in the parlor. So was the housekeeper Mrs. Yagami who stood behind a young boy who was more than likely a new servant. He was biting his bottom lip and standing in front of a huge mess. Glass was scattered about in front of him and around his feet, but he didn't move and didn't seem to breathe.

Mihael studied everyone.

The twins giggled, whispering to each other, gossiping no doubt. At eleven years of age they appeared slim and poised with straight fair hair and sparkling, restless jade eyes that were constantly filled by some sort of mischief.

Whilst, Jane was seventeen and was tall, slender with a plain face, and dirty blond curls fell over her shoulders, over her forehead and her tiny dark, blue eyes stared angrily at the servant who was the most settled down, even his breathing wasn't noticed.

Mihael almost couldn't believe that the youthful boy he was looking to was a servant. He was thinner and smaller than most boys Mihael had seen; with thick snow-white tresses and soft, creamy white skin that was utterly attractive in the afternoon rays and mysterious, charcoal eyes that almost seemed to shine.

Mrs. Yagami appeared caught between being bothered, annoyance, dread, discomfiture and distress as Mihael's eyes studied her. She was a lean lady with shady eyes and curls and she was very kind to all of her fellow staff and the family, but she did not concern herself much with Jane or Mr. Keehl, who persistently threatened to terminate her job if she made any slip-ups.

"What happened?" Mihael at last inquired, which caused both Jane and Mrs. Yagami to explode with fretful and infuriated words.

"That dim-witted idiot ruined my most wanted vase and three of my finest bowls!" Jane yelled. "They were my greatest works! And that senseless fool broke them! He also ruined my new work, as well!"

"I advised him to be cautious!" Mrs. Yagami said fussily. "I advised him, but this was purely an accident! That's all this is, and don't you call him a senseless fool, Ms. Jane he is more intellectual than what you give the impression to be!"

"Fasten your gob shut, you're brainless!" Jane snapped.

"This is a mishap, Mihael, that's all, just one slip-up!"

"Oh, no, it's not, he ruined them deliberately, he is outlandish and ruined them out of malice!" Jane screamed. "He ruined them on purpose, Mihael, beat him!"

"No, don't you place a hand on the boy!" Mrs. Yagami protested looking to Mihael Keehl. "Mihael, please give him another opportunity he's a fresh servant here and is not familiar with all of the rules and house inhabitants!"

"Beat him! He deserves it!"

The servant who stood at Mrs. Yagami's side drew back, unmistakably frightened. Mrs. Yagami gave him a compassionate, momentary look before she snapped back at Jane. "Miss. Jane don't speak so babyishly when you know it was a genuine slip-up!"

"I am not speaking like a baby, you aged cow!" Jane spat.

"Ooh, Jane spoke offensively!" the twins gasped in unison. "She is in trouble!"

"Shut up!" Mihael shouted. "Abigail, Kate, you both are excused." The two girls ran off giggling. A heavy stillness ensued until Mihael spoke up.

"At this time…calmly, clarify what happened, Mrs. Yagami."

"Well, I brought in the new cleaning servant, Nathan, here to instruct him how to sterilize, some, since he'd be assisting our maid, Misa. I cautioned him to be cautious, but small Abigail and Kate unintentionally bumped him into the shelf and knocked some of Miss. Jane's earthenware off." She paused before adding, "It was merely chance I reassure you. But, I warned him to be cautious. I'm certain he is remorseful, Mihael."

Mihael nodded. "Yes. I understand."

He turned to his elder sister. "Okay, Jane?"

"I was coming in to add a new vase to my collected works whenever he started dusting and I saw him knock into the shelf _deliberately_! I watched him directly, not like Mrs. Yagami, and I promise he knocked them off deliberately. He _pretended_ to be bumped into and knocked my stunning pottery off with the _intention_! I saw him, Mihael!"

Narrowing his icy eyes, Mihael turned to the servant, Nathan. "Alright, then and you, Nathan was it? What do you proclaim happened?"

"I-I'm not to blame." He muttered nervously. "I was bumped. It was an accident, sir. I'll make sure it by no means occurs again, I swear it won't. It was an accident, sir, solely unintended."

"Very well. Clean this clutter up before Father sees it and make an apology to my sister."

"What? That's it! My pottery was-"

"Let it go Jane." Mihael interrupted. "You know you can recreate those pieces of pottery. Besides, I'm sure Nathan didn't do anything on purpose. He's new and has no ill will against you as all the other staff members do. What motivation does he have, anyways?"

Jane calmed down a bit and didn't take action as Nathan walked up to her and turned his head away shyly; she glared, callously at him, but did nothing else.

"I-I express regret for my lack of skill. And I also apologize for breaking your pottery. It strictly was an accident, whether you accept it as true or not, Miss. I anticipate you shall pardon me. The pottery in fact was fine-looking…and I would like to recompense for it…with half of the money in my wage. It'd be satisfactory if I did that for Miss. Jane would it not?"

Jane nodded, glaring callously and waved him away.

"Come, Nathan let's go get a broom and let us clean this clutter up." Mrs. Yagami said ushering Nathan out of the parlor room.

"You know that was kindhearted of him considering the fact you accused him unfairly."

"Brother, I saw him…he ruined my pottery deliberately. He's caused trouble for the second time since he's appeared."

"What do you mean?"

"When he arrived this morning he stumbled into our niece Rachel causing her to smack into cousin Brent, causing him to send our elder sister, Margaret into a wall."

"He's just awkward is all." Mihael chuckled. "He won't be the first inept servant we have…or the last. Anyway…are you keyed up about the party we will be having?"

"Yes. I'm very keyed up. I can't wait to wear my new dress! You've seen it right?" She spoke with a lot of enthusiasm. Mihael shook his head and sighed deeply. "I'll see you later, I think I'll be getting dressed about now." Heading to his room Mihael forced a grin onto his face as he passed by his Father.

"Mihael, have you seen Brent?"

"No sir."

"He has been absent for some time now…and I need to have a word with him."

"I think he was with his brother-in-law Aiber. I have seen them talking, but Jane is the most recent to have seen them. She claims the new cleaning servant bumped into him earlier."

"If that boy causes any problems tonight he'll be in the streets looking for new work."

"Surely you wouldn't do away with him for being a tad ungainly?"

"No need keeping an inadequate servant around if they can't do anything correctly, now is there?"

"No, sir." Mihael said unenthusiastically.

With that said his Father stalked off towards the parlor. Continuing to his room Mihael froze as a harsh cry of pain made him turn around and he watched as Nathan was thrown from the parlor hitting into the wall outside. He rushed down the hall past Mihael with terror and distress in his dark eyes.

"Hey, wait!" Mihael called as he followed. "Stop!"

Submissively Nathan stopped, panting, he was almost crying. Once the blonde stood in front of him the servant bowed his head avoiding the frosty azure eyes. "What happened Nathan?" Mihael asked. Nathan shook his head. He was visibly terrified of what the fair-haired boy would do to him if what he said weren't believed to be true.

"Don't fret, I'm not going to harm you. I merely want the truth."

Nathan nodded letting out a choked sob. "I-I was cleaning… cleaning up that clutter and…and h-he saw me…and he got livid." He paused. "He s-said I-I looked like someone who he use-used t-to be acquainted with…and h-he shown aggression t-towards me…h-he threatened me…and st-struck me…I-I'm remorseful, sir."

"Don't be, and, please, excuse his actions. He has been on edge all morning."

The servant nodded before rushing off. With a fatigued sigh Mihael went to his room, changed clothes and went downstairs. There were tons of people that he acknowledged, but there were a couple he didn't recognize, but that couldn't be helped since his family was new to the town of Shady Wood. The settlement was very strange and wonderful.

There were rumors of wicked creatures and people who had evil powers that lurked the streets at nighttime, looking for sacrifices, but the Keehl family didn't believe one word of any of it. It was all too outlandish, ludicrous and as most would say 'ridiculous'. Mihael noticed that Mrs. Yagami's lad Light Yagami had four members of the staff with him in a corner of the room, speaking amongst themselves noiselessly.

Mihael wondered what they were talking about. He noticed that Nathan was amongst them appearing rather uncomfortable around Light, along with the not-too-bright maid, Misa and the head cook, Takada both young women seemed to have a crush on Light and then, there was another servant, Matsuda looking at him in awe.

Mihael knew why Misa, Takada and Matsuda were around Light. They respected and loved him, but the blonde wondered why Nathan was around him. From the look on his face he seemed to dislike Light. He soon heard his Father rebuking the four servants for lazing around and then he scolded Light for disturbing them. Misa and Takada waved bye to Light, while Matsuda appeared mortified and Nathan looked delighted. Yes, he appeared happy that they were interrupted and Light was being scolded. Mihael thought that that was rather odd, but ignored it and went about his own business.

After a while everyone took his or her place at the very large dining room table. Misa appeared to clean the floor, but made sure to stay out of everyone's way. Nathan, who seemed to have been asking if she were certain that they were permitted to be in the room at the moment, to which the maid guaranteed him it was all right, accompanied her.

"I've done this millions of times before." She giggled softly. "As long as we keep quiet and out of the way then nobody cares or notices we're here and the more unnoticed we are at a party the more likely we keep our jobs."

"Yes, that makes sense enough I suppose, Misa is sort of bright when it comes to matters such as this." Nathan said quietly. "Perhaps I could make myself handy elsewhere seeing as Misa has this under control and is much, much more qualified."

The blonde maid nodded smiling cheerfully.

Nathan walked towards the kitchen certain nobody was watching. He gasped softly as he locked eyes with Mihael. Was he watching Nathan's every move? The pallid haired boy felt chilly as the sapphire orbs forced him to freeze.

"Nathan, come here!" Mrs. Yagami's recognizable voice called from the kitchen door.

He sighed gratefully that she'd called him. He was beginning to feel frightened like a young child staring into the bony face of death. Rushing into the kitchen Nathan was surprised when he was given a large tureen that was filled to the brim with wonderful smelling soup.

"Be careful not to spill the soup, it's very hot and will scald skin if not careful." Mrs. Yagami warned. "You must serve each of the gusts and please, for heaven's sakes, child be careful. You aren't given many chances in this household. Why the last gardener was fired for forgetting to water the flowers on his first day!"

"Yes, Mrs. Yagami." He said with a tiny nod.

"Be careful, be swift, be poised and be remorseful if you spill any."

"S-spill any?"

"Yes, but don't fret it's happened more than once, now. Why if you are bumped then it'd be because that room is so full, don't be troubled though you'll be fine, Nathan. Just perform properly and do as told."

"Yes, Mrs. Yagami." Nathan said with an abrupt nod. With that he left out followed by Matsuda who was also carrying a hefty tureen. Nathan walked awkwardly out of the kitchen, but began to walk normally as he neared the table and started to fill one of two bowels that was in front of everybody with Matsuda following close behind him.

"Do you need assistance with that tureen, Nathan?" Mihael's familiar voice asked.

"N-no." Nathan replied shakily. "I c-can handle it."

He moved hastily past the blonde after he filled his bowel feeling butterflies in his tummy all of a sudden. With a silent desire he became relieved when the feeling faded away. However the feeling reappeared as he felt Matsuda bump into him and heard two loud wails of pain. He saw that he had spilled some of the warm soup onto Jane as well as (her attractive elder sister) Margaret Fear. He felt so uncomfortable and felt his face redden as the two stood up and screeched making everyone gawk.

"Will you two be all right?" Mr. Keehle asked in concern.

"X xs **ş**örry." Nathan said vociferously in an outlandish foreign language and accent that made all eyes turn on him. "X xs **ş**örry."

"What did you say?" Jane shreiked.

"You speak rubbish!" Margaret shrieked.

"He speaks an evil language!" a man yelled causing the whole room to come alive with whispers and angry, accusing faces.

"**O ****məndən****yaşlıdır**. Firı hxm!" Nathan said looking back at Matsuda.

Mihael felt bad for Nathan and was the one who had to restore order and make the people in the room stop making accusations about Nathan just because he knew a strange language. If he didn't then Nathan was certain to lose his job and would lead a miserable life as a misfit. Besides that, Mihael hated the idea of anyone getting into trouble because they were different from the people around them.

"Settle down everyone!" he snapped in a authoritative way. The room fell soundless within mere minutes. All eyes were suddenly on Mihael, including Nathan's wide, fearful dark eyes.

"I'm certain nobody here has heard the language in which Nathan speaks, but that doesn't matter. Don't some of the people here speak French? And doesn't Mr. Pedro, the prosperous merchant, who lives across town speak in a language called Spanish? Whatever language Nathan is speaking is probably similar. So there should be no need for alarm and as for the soup…I'm certain it was unintended. Right?"

Nathan nodded, too terrified to speak.

"There you all have it." Mihael said with a smile. "Father, may I have permission to choose a punishment for both Matsuda and Nathan for causing such an uproar?"

"Permission approved." Mr. Keehle nodded before turning to Jane and Margaret. "Daughters you may fancy to freshen yourselves up and change into new dresses."

"Come with me, Nathan, I will be punishing Matsuda and you." Mihael said ushering him and Matsuda out the door.

"**Mən səni eşitdim**." Nathan muttered gently.

Mihael led the two upstairs.

Once they were absolutely alone Mihael slapped Matsuda across his face. Nathan cringed fearful that he would also be struck. Instead, however, Mihael gave him an icy scowl. Feeling like he was going to explode into tears Nathan looked to Matsuda who was rubbing his reddened cheek.

"Nathan…you have made Father, dissatisfied. I expect you to ask for forgiveness from him and I expect Matsuda to also ask for forgiveness. Now, as punishment for causing such a dilemma I will assign you both chores that will keep you busy while the party is still going on. After it ends I want you each to ask for forgiveness."

"I understand." Matsuda said with a nod.

"I do, as well." Nathan said coolly.

"Fine. Well, good evening to you both." Mihael said with a jovial grin.

"Good evening." Matsuda said pathetically.

"Axşamın xeyir." Nathan whispered blushing afterwards.

Mihael gave him an inquisitive look. He wondered what language Nathan was speaking in and he attempted to ask, but for the rest of the party and afterwards he seemed to have gone astray. Perhaps he was embarrassed for speaking in a different way or possibly he had already asked for forgiveness and went back to his meek abode. No, that wasn't likely…Mihael's father had just went upstairs there was no way he could have already asked for forgiveness. Mihael didn't reflect on it for too long, though.

He headed straight towards his room ready for some sleep. He saw Nathan leaving his room, but didn't bother questioning him.

"Good night, Nathan." He said. "I trust you've asked for forgiveness?" Nathan stopped in front of him turning his head away timidly; his face was rosy as he nodded.

"Yes, and…Mihael…I express gratitude to you."

"Whatever for?"

"You did not accuse me for speaking in that foreign language…and you saved me from losing my job. I thank you for that. I'm truly grateful...and I trust you know that."

"Oh, hey, it was nothing. I just didn't want you to get into any danger for being unusual. It's not a huge deal you know."

"It _is_...if you had not helped me then I would have been killed."

"I beg your pardon? Murder?" Mihael exclaimed with shock.

"Nix, just kill."

_(A/N I know nix could mean zero but I intended it mean 'no' in the previous sentence.)_

"Kill?"

Nathan gave him a brisk nod. "Yes, my father, Simon River, is unwell at the time being, so I am the only one who can support us, but because of my family's reputation it's been tough. My father would simply kill me if I lost this job! He says that if I can't maintain an occupation then I'm of no value. He doesn't want me to drag him down with me."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Mihael said kindheartedly, he gave the wholesome, ashen child a straight smile. "Hmm, I can understand how you must feel. My father expects me to wed some young woman when I turn eighteen. I feel that if I don't then _he'll_ kill _me_."

"Oh? And this woman…do you feel affection for her? Do you love her?"

"Love her? I don't even know her! All I know about her is that her father is wealthy and can make my father richer, other than that all I know is that her first name is Wedy."

"But…how can you get married to someone you do not care for?"

"I frankly don't want to…um…Nathan may I entrust a secret to you? It's very private and not a soul knows…I think that I can trust you to let you know, but…I want to make sure that you pledge to never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever tell any person."

"You can trust me."

"Okay, well…you know of how you are fond of girls?"

Nathan's face flushed a shallow crimson as he twirled a lock of his hair tensely.

"I-I am not very attracted by females…if I may confess it to Mihael and trust him not to tell. I like males more, but I would not mind being in the company of a girl…or woman. I mean I have had a crush on a girl, but I've had more crushes on boys…I'm sorry…I'm truly sorry…Mihael must feel disgust towards me for having such thoughts and feelings."

"What? No!"

"You…you don't?"

"No, I can identify with you!" Mihael said in relief and anticipation. "I understand what you mean, but I've only had feelings for boys. I thought that I was the only one! I'm very glad that you do, because I'm now certain that I'm not unaccompanied…I-I was starting to think…that something…evil was possessing me or something like that."

"Hmm, I can remember when I felt that way, but things got better for me…when I met a woman who was interested in only other women. She had a nephew who was interested in only boys, and…we both were together…it was a brief but nice relationship."

"Pleased to hear it!" Mihael laughed. "Maybe…we can start out as friends…and see where things go. Would you like that?"

"Yes. I would like to have Mihael as my friend." Nathan said smiling softly. He looked out a window at the end of the hall and sighed sadly. "I must be leaving now… Mihael, you see…my father is not a very patient man and would want me home, soon."

"Okay, but wait! What language were you speaking in…before? I've never heard it until now. It sounded rather…interesting."

"It is called, Azerbaijani Latin. My family has always known the language. My family knows of many, many languages, Mihael. I could teach you some if you like."

"Alright then…could my lessons start tomorrow morning?" Mihael asked hopefully.

"Yes. Yes, I will try to teach you some words…I promise that…I will try, but Mihael must promise not to tell his father…or I may lose my job." Nathan said with a nervous smile. "I shall teach Mihael some basic words...if he wishes."

"Okay. Deal. Good night, Nathan." Mihael yawned.

"Gecən xeyrə qalsın." Nathan said with a courteous nod.


	2. Chapter 2

Crawling into bed Mihael felt something stroke against his foot.

He ignored it at first, but when he felt something spongy lick his ankle and he started to feel frightened. He jumped out of bed and pulled the blankets up and huffed as he laid his eyes on a hideous creature. Mihael saw a reptile that looked like snake…but had bright blue eyes and smooth, white skin and a slender purple tongue, which darted in and out of its mouth. It let out a hiss and Mihael let out a cry of alarm. The creature coiled up and watched Mihael ever so vigilantly. At that time Mihael's father opened the door. He appeared troubled by the creature's appearance. He grabbed Mihael's wrist and hauled him to his feet.

"Where did that come from?" he demanded.

"I-I do not know! I j-just found it!" Mihael said dreadfully. "What is it?"

"It's evil! These snakes are the servants to the River family!"

"River…family?" Mihael breathed out before passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan wandered down the cobblestone road as he neared the appalling part of town.

It was in close proximity to the local shipping docks and was swarming with drunks, thieves and other scoundrels who abused little children that roamed off from their kin, killed good-looking boys, beat on youthful rich men, and stole goods from storeowners who worked hard for a living, and violated immature girls and youthful women for sexual gratification.

It was the only division of town fit for his breed.

Rarely, did he wander the streets at dark, for fear of being assaulted. It was a horrifying place to live, but if you were very, very poor or destitute or an urchin, then you were required to reside there or wander out of town in a meaningless way, but most who did that never made it far before being attacked by disease or feral animals, and killed.

But those who couldn't pay taxes, and lost their abode, usually found themselves on the streets where they starved, got under the weather and were prone to give into extreme anxiety and become untamed, and animalistic. Nathan had heard that some reduced themselves to consuming vermin. And knowing that, Nathan wasn't one to grumble when he had a place to live and enough money to help his father and him to carry on.

He unexpectedly heard the rustling of feet and knew that someone was following him. "What do you want?" he asked frozen. "Whose there?"

He spun around, but saw not a soul.

"Just…my imagination." He muttered to himself. "My imagination."

Suddenly he felt the tip of something, something sharp-edged pressing into his back. He tried to cry out, but a hand gripped around his mouth. He smelt the pungent aroma of alcohol on his attacker's breath. Nathan didn't attempt to fight back. With a dagger at his back and a hand close to his neck it'd be fruitless. Nathan knew he would surely die one way or another if he were to cry out. The two just stood there momentarily, motionless.

"What are you doing out here unaccompanied, love?" a gruff voice whispered into his ear. "Don't ya know it's unsafe?" the voice chortled portentously at that last part. Nathan swallowed his fear of speaking as the hand moved away from his mouth and down to his throat. He knew not to panic or to lie to drunks or else they'd be encouraged to harm someone, Nathan knew that he had to be calm and honest if he wanted to continue living.

"I-I was heading home fro-from work." Nathan replied.

"Now, what kind of a wicked lie is that!" his assailant jeered. "Where are you employed, love? Is it someplace far off? Hmm, is it across town?"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"The Keehl man-mansion."

"Hmm, I suppose you get rewarded really good wages." the gruff voice whispered. "Hand the money over and I shall not have to cut into that attractive ashen flesh of yours, love."

"I-I have n-no money." Nathan murmured.

"We'll see about that won't we, love?" the gruff voice chuckled. Nathan gasped and quivered as something cold and slimy ran up the side of his neck. He almost cried out, but the hand covered his mouth once more and he was drug, reluctantly into an alley, which was only lit by the moonlight. The intoxicated man tossed him to the ground with a vindictive snort. Below the pale moonlight Nathan's skin glowed faintly, gorgeously.

"Hmm, your skin is so lovely." The man giggled caressing Nathan's cheek tenderly. "Now, let us see if you were being insincere or if you truthfully have no money."

Nathan trembled as he attempted not to look at his aggressor, but he did anyway. The man attacking him was tall, strapping and appeared to be as unfortunate as anyone who lived around that division of the town. His thick, golden curls almost fell over his intoxicated olive green eyes and grime was seen on just about every inch of his skin. His attire was frayed, probably the only clothes he had. He appeared to be in his late twenties.

"Remove your shirt." He ordered.

"W-what?" Nathan squeaked fearfully. The elder male didn't bother repeating himself and a hand pulled at Nathan's shirt, until it ripped from his body. The man then tore the shirt in half and tossed it to the ground. He grinned devilishly at Nathan, who looked at him with a blend of terror and sympathy.

"Now, for those to come off." He said gesturing to Nathan's pants.

Nathan shook his head 'no' vigorously.

"Aww, why not?" The drunk grinned. "Are you shy, love? A tad introverted, eh? Well, allow me to be of assistance!"

He reached down and grabbed both of Nathan's wrists in one hand and used the other hand to tug at the chaste, white clothing. The boy thrashed about, but he was too scrawny to defy the stranger for long, as his pants slipped past his thighs, Nathan shivered and begged to be let loose, much to his tormentor's satisfaction. He abruptly choked on a sob as he realized he was going to be cruelly raped and slaughtered and he'd die alone.

"You sure are beautiful, love!" The drunk laughed maliciously. "I have reasoned that you weren't lying after all, now, we will have some pleasurable fun!"

He squeezed Nathan's thighs forcing the boy to voice his fear and pain.

"What the hell do you consider yourself doing?" a familiar voice snapped, the unforeseen voice made the drunken man fall backwards away from his victim.

Nathan pulled his pants back up and scrambled towards the familiar outline of his father, Simon River. He held a pendant firmly in one hand…Nathan knew that pendant all too well. It was a pure silver disk that had sapphire; red wine-colored and sea green gems on the front and on the back were several engraved words written in Latin. His father tossed him the large, yet very warm cloak he'd been wearing.

"Who're you?" the drunk demanded.

"Simon River." The fuming father replied. "And that's the final surname you'll forever hear, street scum. Domito Per Malem!"

Nathan shrank back as those last three words escaped his father's lips and suddenly the rapist was on the ground screeching in anguish. Within moments his skin and all underneath it was sizzling and melting on the ground, the man's skeleton was all that remained once it had all melted away. Nathan did not like those words, not at all. He was surprised when Simon turned to him and gave him a kind pat on the head.

"Thank you, father." Nathan said quietly as they walked home. "I am truly thankful."

Simon nodded briskly, unmistakably infuriated by something.

He paid his son scarcely any attention as they walked through the shadowy streets, but made sure Nathan kept close by, it'd be unfortunate if he were to use his powers twice in one night. Well, unfortunate for whoever had the courage to touch his kid. He had no problem with killing the scum around town. It was all too easy. They both entered their dwelling mutely, but kept walking. Simon led his child to a large room and into the room that was hidden beneath the floorboards. He knew his son despised that room, but unless they wanted to get caught and burnt at the stake, then they had to stay unseen.

As he lit several wax ball candles Simon noticed that Nathan had already sat down in his normal spot, which was a pure white blanket spread across the floor in front of cherry red blanket. He had already seized the family spell book and appeared more enthusiastic than what he normally was.

"Why so eager, boy?" Simon demanded.

"I hope to carry on learning." Nathan replied. "I would odium to miss a lesson."

"Learning, huh? You never seemed this stimulated about your lessons before."

It was true.

Nathan had in no way liked these lessons. His father had forced him into them as a small child scarcely even five. He never liked using the spells or speaking the languages or learning his ancestors' history. Nathan had never liked any of it, but ever since the move he'd been becoming more and more involved with his lessons.

While gleeful Simon was also inquisitive. What had brought about the unexpected change? He wondered if the boy had finally found someone who he wanted to look after and be devoted to or if he had merely given up trying to oppose his father's desires.

"Interpret those words, Nathan." Simon ordered finally, as he tossed the pendant to his child. "Show me you have learned."

"Power through evil…that's what those words mean." Nathan muttered tossing it back to Simon. "It's Latin."

"Yes." His father muttered. "It's in our veins." Simon continued. "You cannot break away from it. The curse runs in our bloodline and our names. Have you at last understood that, my lovely child? Have you given in to the darkness?"

"Yes as well as no. I'm a cursed child." Nathan said indifferently. "Every male child, who is born to our kin with the name 'Nathan' is cursed. But I won't let the darkness overwhelm me. Not yet. W-we have no chance at escape, but still…"

"Oh, but we _do_, boy." Simon said with a hearty smile. "Those dammed Keehls have cursed us, but if we can sacrifice one of them…under the same circumstances…then this curse shall be lifted and we will be able to live longer than our ancestors have. Do you remember how long your mother and sisters lived before they expired?"

"I think that mother was in her early twenties and my sisters were just turning ten and eleven."

"That's accurate Nathan, but if the curse is broken then we will live longer than them. We will survive into our fifties and sixties. We may have a chance to turn one hundred! Yes, we shall lift this curse before this year is out! They are here in town, are they not? It isn't an opportunity we shall ignore. It's favorable that you work for them, now isn't it?"

"…"

"Tell me what offspring do they have?"

"Four daughters, only three live in the house, and a son, who is at least two years older than myself."

"Sixteen?"

"Yes." Nathan replied with a brusque nod. "He is expected to wed a young woman after his eighteenth birthday…but he does not have an interest for girls."

"Yes, this is very opportune, indeed." Simon laughed quietly.

Nathan felt ashamed for relying such information, even if he had no choice in the matter. He looked at his hands, which clasped the white fabric of his pants. He watched as his father took a hefty, lime green book from a shelf. It's title and the words within were written in ancient Greek, he knew. Simon begun to flip through the pages, until he, at last, found what he was looking for. He read like a ghost to himself. Appearing very pleased he smiled, but he became perturbed as he read over some parts that he seemed to be uncertain about, or else he was just uncertain.

"Have you ever murdered anyone who you've known to be a trusted associate?"

"No."

"Have you gotten in touch with the snakes?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's excellent." Simon muttered reading a little more. "Did you ever gulp down the putrefied flesh of the dead? Have you ever stolen?"

"Nix and yes." Nathan sighed.

There was a long stillness, until Simon spoke.

"I trust you are a virgin?"

"Of course."

"Hmm, then things should work out very well." He said closing the book. "You have made no errors as I have in the past, Nathan, and you may have a chance at breaking this curse…if my plan works out that is."

"What is your plan?" the ashen child asked raising a brow.

"You shall see that Keehl boy as frequently as possible. You will seduce him. After a while recommend having sex and while he's striping murder him, either that or at some stage in the intercourse take his life away from him, just don't wait to kill him after."

"Father, I think it'll be too complicated, since-"

"It's nothing _too_ complicated, Nathan." He said giving his only child a sinful sneer. "It should be effortless for you, especially with that alluring body of yours."

Blushing Nathan nodded.

"Tell me your body isn't tempting, Nathan, can you tell me that is true?"

"No."

"Good, then it's settled you'll do as I say."

The boy groaned, in frustration. Never had he imagined feeling like a traitor, but he did. He felt like a traitor to both Mihael and his father. To Mihael for (secretly) being his enemy, when he really liked him and to his father for not telling him how he felt on the matter, he didn't want to spill Mihael's blood or seduce him or murder him. Nathan just wanted to be his acquaintance possibly his lover, but he wanted to do nothing that would hurt him, Nathan just wasn't like that. He wasn't frozen hearted, as his father was, but he complied, unquestioningly anyway.

"Yes, sir, but-"

"But? But what?"

"I-I am n-not confident that I shall be able to do that…his father is…protective of his offspring…he is unsafe and he is very egotistical, in my personal judgment. Mihael seems to be his most favored child," Nathan paused to see the harsh look on his parent's face "therefore I won't have time to complete the task if he is around. I-I am awfully sorry, father."

"Don't be, child." Simon said resting a placid hand on his son's white tresses. "You can kill any person you please with your powers. Do you disagree?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good. Destroy anyone who gets in your way, but don't slaughter your victim until he is in that position, that split second of ecstasy. Or else the curse will continue living. Understand, boy? If you make even the slightest blunder, then this damn curse will continue on and on and on and on…do you want that Nathan? Do you want our family to continue suffering?"

"No, sir." Nathan said quietly. "I will do it, but may I take my time...to build up his faith and liking towards me?"

"Of course, but you must do it before he turns eighteen or else all of our current hope will be lost. If he is over seventeen years, then killing him would do no good, consider that."

"Yes, sir, I shall bear that in mind."

"Know, boy, that the sooner we kill that untrustworthy Keehl the better things will be."

Nathan remained silent as Simon scowled at him. After a while his look softened and Simon rested a hand on Nathan's thigh, making him shy away from the touch. Nearly getting raped did that to an individual. Although, he wished that he had been, then he'd be incapable to take on the task. Giving his father a gloomy smirk Nathan looked Simon in the eyes, for a split second. Simon could see his son was frail, feeble and weak. It all meant the same thing, which was worse than if the words were different. He lacked the immorality in his spirit needed for the task at hand. With a fierce look Simon stood up and snatched a jar that was filled by black ashes off a shelf.

"If you do not succeed, or if you notify this, Mihael, about this plan, know that I will kill you, whether you're my child or not. I don't give a damn concerning you. The only motive I have to keep you alive and breathing is, so our family line will go on. Remember that, Nathan. If you waver under the tension, then you will breathe your last breath. It's either take life or have yours taken from _you_."

"I know, father, you could never care for me. I am to blame for my mother's demise and for my sisters' as well. I am too weak for you to make use of for physical force and I scorn these sinister spells, but you _need_ me to continue our lineage, because you don't want the curse to bury us. But, father, we're the only Rivers left, aside from a handful of my cousins, if I pass on, you'll be one of the last of our relatives. Are you not conscious of that?"

"I am conscious of it, you imprudent, little brat!" Simon snapped after blotching some of the ashes on his features. "Now, shut up, and smear this on your face."

"Yes, sir." Nathan said bowing his head reverentially. "I will not go against you, father."

"Very good." Simon muttered grumpily.

As he smeared the ash on his flesh Nathan felt like a fiend. He chanted a few words in accord with Simon and after several minutes three great, white eggs that had black stripes and one black egg that had white stripes appeared in a puff of smoke. The eggs quavered as juvenile snakes broke through the rough, leathery shells. Three were bulky and colorless with their average thin purple tongues, but one was lean and elongated and black with a thin pink tongue that slipped in and out of its mouth, tasting the air.

"We have four more servants." Simon said smiling. "Take one with you, so what took place tonight won't be repeated. If it happens again, without a snake protecting you, then I'll allow you to be raped and killed. The serpent shall also serve as your own special subordinate and if you chant a particular hex that I'm confident you can learn promptly, than you will make it come into view as a human being to all those around you, apart from individuals who are pure and have sturdy imaginations. Other than that only those who have a well-built, fresh abhorrence for you will be able to see him as what it actually is."

"You mean like small children or infants…and several of the Keehls?"

"Yes," Simon nodded "but I doubt that you will have to deal with small children or infants. And as for the Keehls…as long as you remain under your false name then they shouldn't hate you like a River. Just keep up your façade. Things ought to work out."

"All right." Nathan mumbled in a sinister way. "I shall start my mission tomorrow, at daybreak."


	4. Chapter 4

Mihael opened his eyes with a burst of impulsive energy.

What had happened?

The memories flashed back and he felt himself as he paled. "No," he said shaking his head "Nathan isn't the one who…he's not…whatever…it's all in my head, I trust. I truly anticipate it's all just a fabrication of my imagination."

He got up and got dressed as quick as feasible and he went downstairs for brunch, unaware of the fierce looks that were sent Nathan's way whenever he got close to Mihael. He, nevertheless, did not fall short to notice a young man, who followed Nathan around assisting him in his assignments. Mihael had never in his years seen anyone like him or _heard _of anyone like him before. In his opinion the man appeared like a corpse.

He was a tall, raven-haired man with dark eyes and pale, ashen skin like Nathan. He wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt with dark pants that almost covered his toes. If Mihael hadn't heard of pandas before then he would have categorized him as dead looking, which he secretly did. The young man had dark circles underneath his eyes, more than likely, from a lack of sleep, as Mihael would've guessed.

Mihael felt rather envious that he was following Nathan around for no reason whatsoever. He attempted to evade the subject, but as he left the dining room he ran into Mrs. Yagami who appeared in high spirits to see him. She smiled and informed the blonde that his father wanted to see him, while the housekeeper spoke Mihael decided to use her chatty mood to be inquisitive. Perhaps, get some information about the bizarre young man, who was following Nathan around.

"Who was that abnormal young man I saw following Nathan?" he asked openly.

The housekeeper appeared flabbergasted. "Oh, he is a companion of Nathan's and wanted to aid him in work today. He doesn't want to be paid for his manual labor so your father saw no reason to let him not work here for a while. He declares to be of mixed blood."

"How mixed?"

"He says that his mother was French and his father was Russian, but he says they were also part…um… uh…Japanese I believe he called it? Anyways, he is quite out of the ordinary if you ask me. I'm not one to start rumors or gossip, but I think that he and Nathan have a unusual affiliation of some sort."

"Oh, and why would you think that?"

"Well, he's without doubt got something more than a friendship with Nathan. I believe that they may possibly be lovers. The man was holding his hand earlier, but claimed that it was just so they wouldn't get separated in a crowd that was in town. And I have seen him touching Nathan as only a lover would. Nathan won't respond to any questions on the issue and his companion makes up excuses and preposterous fabrications."

"I see…do you know his surname?"

"No, Mihael," Mrs. Yagami said with a shake of her head "I do not know his surname. He simply tells me to call him, L and that is all."

"L…. Well, does this L converse much? I'd like to make conversation with him sometime or another." Mihael asked carelessly. "He appears rather atypical, yet in some way he appears like he'd be intriguing to converse with so, is he a good conversationalist or…." The blonde let his voice trail off as he felt a pang of fresh resentment for this young man, L within his very core.

"No, he lacks proper communal skills, just as Nathan does." The housekeeper said with a shake of her head.

She appeared concerned as Mihael got a look of disappointment. "Oh, well all right then, I'm just being nosy." Mihael said.

He gave Mrs. Yagami one last curious glance, before heading for his father's study.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally! An update! I expect some reviews.**

**Hope ya all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Death Note.**

**This is an AU**

* * *

Nathan made sure nobody was in the library before entering followed closely by L. The raven-haired man locked the library door behind the pure white boy and watched his every movement vigilantly. His dark eyes didn't miss a single movement from the boy. He watched Near as though his life depended on it.

"L if we're going to murder Mihael's father, what would you suggest doing?" Nathan asked. "We cannot provoke suspicion or make the cause of his demise easily discovered."

"How about poison?" L suggested. "From a snake, perhaps, that'd be easily discovered, but no human would be suspected. You and I'd be clear from suspicion."

"Hmm, does your poison make the victim suffer before death?" Nathan asked apathetically.

"Yes," L nodded sternly "Two days of sufferance to be exact, but the victim feels as if it has taken years before they finally die. It's a truly horrible way to die."

"Then I want you to bite him, L, once he's alone, then, that's when you'll strike."

"I believe he's alone in his study, now." L said darkly. "I can go now, if you wish."

"Very well, but, please, don't let him kill you, L, you're the only real friend I may have, had or shall ever truly know. I don't want to lose you. You're the only good snake I've met and you can understand me and I know that you care about me."

"Don't worry Near I won't die, not just yet, anyway."

"Near?" the younger questioned curiously. "Why do you call me that?"

"Yes. It's a nickname I picked out for you. I simply chose letters from your name and rearranged them and viola you've got Near. It's easy." L said with a devilish kind of smirk. Nathan said, "Oh, I see." As L slowly changed into a black cat with pitch, black eyes and white stripes crisscrossing his furry, black body.

"You better be careful." Nathan muttered.

L slipped out the door of the library as Nathan opened it for him and padded along the halls. He was thankful that he was a shape-shifter or else things would've been tougher for both him and Near. As he slipped into the study, which had its door partly open. He saw the man standing near the fireplace seething. L felt ice run through his veins as he noticed the form of one of his snake brethren laying, dead and dismembered on a metal slab that wasn't very far from where the man stood. With a swift movement L hid behind a chair and changed into his snake form. Coiling up underneath the chair L prepared to strike when the man came close enough. An hour passed before L drifted off into a light slumber, but an angry grunt and loud footsteps made L fully awaken and he struck.

A yelp of agony forced L out from where he hid. The human stared at him with fear and confusion, but the look that crossed his face as L changed into his human form was unforgettable and burned itself into the shape-shifter's conscious, which he was in no doubt that it would bother him later on. L bent over and knelt beside the man who was starting to feel the toxin's full effects.

Clutching at his chest and crying out in horrible, indescribable, unimaginable pain the blonde adult male looked into the dead, endless darkness that was L's eyes and swore that he saw only an endless, gloom of bereavement and dejection buried deep inside the black orbs which was the shape-shifter's very essence, being, heart and soul. "You…" Mr. Keehl gasped finding it more complicated to inhale and exhale.

"Me." L said nonchalantly.

"You're a…a…a…s-snake…a…a…"

"Servant to the Rivers, yes, of course I am, but you need not be alarmed, Mr. Keehl your time will be up within three days time…." A gloom seemed to thicken in the air around them and L put on a sad smile as he add sadly, "If you are blessed, that is. I give you my word that your family will join you in death before this is all over. I deduct that there is an excellent chance of that. I am truthfully ashamed that I had to sink my fangs into the likes of you. Near, I am certain, is also feeling regret for this transgression against you and your family. Well, I've no more time to squander at this point, I bid you adieu, Mr. Keehl and I foresee you will go to hell for the evil you've done."

"N-no…no…no!"

L ignored the man's protests as he left out of the study in cat form and headed back to Near, who was expressing grief in a corner of the room and barely became aware of L's return after the cat became human. A look of silent respect for the dead allowed Near to know that the deed was done and a cry for help let them know it was time to come out of hiding. Leaving the library they headed for the study and saw Jane and Mihael standing outside while someone, who claimed to be a doctor went in and examined their father.

Near froze in nervous panic whenever Jane took notice of L and him who were amongst a few other servants and a very few family members. She suddenly screamed and pointed to L with an appalled expression on her face. The raven-haired shape-shifter took a small step back as all eyes turned on him. Near swallowed and let out a choked gasp when Jane grabbed her younger brother's arm and screamed louder and louder, until…she fainted. Near looked to L who looked at him and before either of them knew it they were both running down the halls looking for an escape.

"Get Jane to her room, and I'll go after those two." Mihael said to Matsuda who was standing close by.

"Very well, but what was that about?" Matsuda asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out."

He ran after them, but found that they'd escaped the mansion and were probably halfway to town, but he didn't give up his chase so easily. The town streets were surprisingly empty as thunder boomed off in the distance. It was going to rain.

_Figures, _he thought, _nice day for rain, though._

He shouted their names, but they didn't respond as he hoped they would, but he expected that and searched the streets and alleyways for them, but they never came up, which was because L had changed himself into a cat and Near had fled down a dark alley and leapt a fence and continued to run, while L decided he'd hang back and watch Mihael as he ran about searching for them. The cat meowed to attract the blonde's attention, but failed in doing so. His large, dark cat eyes blinked as the blonde gave a sigh of defeat and slumped to the ground in exhaustion. L trotted up beside him and Mihael gave him a curious stare. L purred with amusement as Mihael stroked his back and smirked.

"You know I normally loathe cats, but…something about you…I don't know you just seem so familiar and you seem…never mind, never mind…you're just an idiotic cat. An insignificant creature is all you are. You probably don't even comprehend a word I'm saying to you."

L hissed feeling insulted and scratched Mello's hand for that comment making the blonde wince in pain. If there was one thing someone didn't do it was question L's intellect. The shape shifter scampered off soon after. Mihael glared daggers at him until the blonde couldn't see him. The blonde stood and headed home feeling a bit dazed.

_What's going on?_ He wondered thinking of why Jane screamed, thinking of how Nathan seemed so frightened and ran, thinking of his father screaming out in agony and thinking just to be thinking and trying to piece all the strange events together, but no matter how much he tried nothing made sense to him.

_Nathan poisoned my father and Jane somehow knew and then he ran knowing he was found out…. No,_ Mihael scolded himself. _That makes no sense! Why would he do that to my father? I spoke to him! He was grateful for being hired and he is absolutely harmless…or so he seems. No. He is harmless. Why would he want to hurt my family?_

New theory. Jane screamed frightened him and he ran because…. Why did he run? What made him run? He didn't have to run. So what made him run?

Mihael begun feeling frustrated.

Okay, perhaps, his friend done something to my father, poisoned him, perhaps. Of course Nathan would be the only person he'd tell or go to and Nathan wouldn't come to me or anyone else because he could've been afraid that his friend would be hanged. Jane knew about it for reasons unknown and she screamed to accuse them, which she did and they got frightened and ran.

Mihael stopped walking as he realized how much sense that made, but quickly scolded himself feeling that that was also preposterous. His theory made enough sense, but the theory was still lacking a motive. Why would they do as they did? Why would Nathan have helped a killer? Better question, why would his friend even be a killer? Sure he looked strange, but that didn't make him a killer. It just made him appear unusual.

Sighing Mihael felt as though he'd never figure out what had happened.

L met Near not long after he scampered away from Mihael and headed towards where Near lived. He found the pale boy hunched over gasping for air. His cheeks were tinted red and his eyes were wide as he fell to his knees and vomited. Blood mixed with undigested bits of food and lots of saliva and water.

"Near are you-"

"No! I-I'm sick! An-and tired!"

"Stay strong, Near I'll get you home, you'll be fine once you get back home."

"I-I can't do it, L! I can't kill Mihael or his family…I-I just can't!"

"Don't talk like that Near, those words, those three simple words can get you killed."

"I don't care."

"Those words can get you killed as well."

"As I said before, I don't care, L. Not anymore."

"Yes, you do, you're just weary from what occurred."

"H-how could Jane see? How? She-she wasn't supposed t-to see you…at all…."

"Maybe the hex weakened and wore off a bit. I must confess on my way here inhabitants stared at me strangely through windows and alleys. That is a logical explanation. The hex just needs to be made stronger that's all. You must rest and then you can strengthen the spell and I'll help you think of a lie as to why we ran. How does that sound?"

"…Okay…." Near muttered before passing out from fatigue.

He collapsed to the cobblestone ground and had to be lifted up by L and carried back home. As soon as they got back L took Near to his room and put him in bed. It didn't take long for Simon to learn they were back. Back early, anyway. Simon was less than pleased by this. He scowled at L who sat beside Near's bed while the younger boy slept less than fitfully, but slept rather deeply. The eldest man seemed to be ready to shout, but kept his voice calm. If he failed to keep his voice calm then he'd fail to keep things under control.

"What the hell happened?"

"A girl, Jane Keehl, saw me and screamed. We believe the hex weakened and she saw through the masquerade. On the bright side of things though, we managed to poison the father. My venom is rushing through his veins as we speak. He's in unspeakable pain."

"That's good, but you'll both have to do away with the girl. If she's seen what you really are then it'll only be a matter of time, before we're all killed. And I do mean _all of us_." He glared at his son as he continued to speak. "When Nathan wakes up inform him that you'll kill that girl tomorrow. If he argues I want you to hit him as hard as you can. I won't tolerate flaws. There will be no leniency, no compassion and no shilly-shallying, whatsoever. If anyone gets in the way they are to be killed. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I'll tell him." L replied softly. _But I will not harm him in any physical way._ He wanted to say, but was smart enough to keep his mouth shut and keep his thoughts to himself.

Sure enough when Near woke up L told him. Near felt more miserable than what he previously did after he heard what needed to be done. His eyes became half lidded, blank and he couldn't keep his voice above a whisper. He didn't want to do what was asked of him, but what choice did he have? It was either Mello or him…(Mello was a nickname Near made up for Mihael, like when L made up the nickname Near for him) and frankly Near was too afraid of dying alone to choose himself.

So it was Mello who had to be sacrificed. It was his family who started the whole fight, so they might as well end it with their blood, right it was only fair wasn't it? But then again, life wasn't fair. Sometimes people won, other times they lost, and in the grand scheme of things only the powerful survived, or so he had been told for about fourteen years of his life. And he knew that the weak could also survive as long as they tried.

As long as they played by the rules and worked really hard, they could survive. Near wanted to tell that to Simon, but decided hastily against it. In his life the only way to survive was for him to think things through carefully, and be to some extent obedient.

The main question that bothered Near the most was: If anyone would die willingly for another person who would that person be? He couldn't come up with an answer, and he didn't bother asking L who he was sure wouldn't have an answer either.

Near truly wished he were either stupid enough or brave enough to die for Mello, but then, where would that leave the blonde? Where would that leave L? What sick idea would form inside of Simon's brain? The pale boy didn't want to know, partly because, he could already guess. Mello would die. L would die. And Simon would be the one to murder them both. Sighing Near realized he was the only thing keeping the two people he cared about alive. And if he were to die….

It'd be like spraying poison on a flowerbed, after one flower wilts and dies the others follow after it and perish as well or for a better example it'd be like sheep following the leader of their herd to their demise after their precious leader dies from falling off a cliff or drinking poisoned water or from a dog attack. L had told him that sheep are not stupid. They are, in fact, very fragile creatures and after their leader perishes they follow them to their demise. They are a herd after all. If the most precious member dies then they would all rather die than live another second without them. Sheep weren't stupid, just suicidal. If they survived, however, they just waited for the slaughterhouse to claim them.

_That's all we are though, isn't it? _Near thought sadly.

"We're all just sheep ready for the slaughter to come claim our souls and end our suffering." He thought aloud.

L gave him a blank look as he put a hand on Near's forehead, then removed it. "You're running a fever." He said softly. "It'd be best if you stayed here a little while." Near looked at him apathetically shaking his head. "No, I'll be well. I just need some sleep, and I'll be fine afterwards. I-I'm not sick. I can't be sick. Not now."

"No, you're obsessed." L said coldly. "You're so obsessed with surviving that you won't think about your health and simply assume you'll be okay. Killing this Mihael is all you're thinking about. You don't think I can see it, but I can. You love him and by destroying the blonde you're only destroying yourself. What's living worth, Near, if there is no one around you who can make you feel the feelings that blonde does? No one to love. What kind of a life is that? If you ask me it's just a selfish, lonely existence."

"L why do you have to cut me so deeply with your words?"

"I don't, I simply feel that you're acting stupid and need to start acting smart; you're a very intelligent creature Near and I expect you to act it."

"What can I do?" Near sniffled bitterly. "If I tell Mello, then I will die and Mello will hate me for however long he shall live. L and I'll die and my father will kill Mello himself. If I don't tell Mello, however, he dies by my hands. Somehow, he will die one way or another. I'm sorry but I can't change that."

"Think about this, Near, you just said you _can't _change that, but I feel it's more like you _won't _change that, because you're too concerned aboutsurvival. Near I don't care about whether I live or not. My purpose here, it's just to exist for you. Even though I'm different from the others I still play my role but change some parts."

"Like?"

"I didn't want to kill that man. I didn't want to come back here after we ran. And I didn't want to be apart of this plot from the beginning. I know you don't either. Yes, I admit that I may have been angry, but anger is no excuse to murder. You agree with me, don't you?"

"Yes," Near said with a brisk nod "but as you told me before that kind of thinking is what gets people killed around here. And I must survive, if not for my family or for myself…then just for the sake of existing."

Early the next morning L ran a hand through his friend's curls of white locks. He adored this boy who never once asked for anything he didn't need and didn't expect to be treated better than what he was. He truly was the equal to a slave and he was truly still amazing. Oh, L adored Near as if he were his son instead of Simon's. Yes, L felt a parental love for this child. It was not very, if at all, logical that L had feelings or a soul since it was black magic that was used to create him. But then there was another thought. Near wasn't as evil and corrupted as his father. He was too kind and innocent to create a complete evil. Near was obedient to Simon and done as instructed and nothing more, yet he had a love for Mello and wished not to harm him. Oh, how the lions corner the little lamb and prepare to swallow his heart whole! Near had at least four options.

One: Betray Simon, get beaten, perhaps raped and killed.

Two: Betray his love, Mello, and never be able to live another day knowing that he murdered an innocent person who he happened to care for.

Three: He could prolong the unavoidable task he was given just to spend the last few deceit filled hours of the blonde's life with Mello who he was going to have to kill anyway. Still his heart would forever ache.

Or four: He could kill himself, leaving Mello at Simon's mercy and still allowing him, the charming blonde, he'd have to betray, to die.

None were good. L knew it just as well as Near did. They weren't dim-witted. They knew good and well that no matter what happened the outcome would just end up the same. Near wept for his lost love that he could never be with because of Simon and because of a cruel and twisted fate! And L consoled him the best he could, which happened to be not enough. The snowy hair child still wept, until he felt he had no more tears to shed. L helped him get ready and assured him that things would be all right.

He tried to make Near believe that murdering another person wasn't as bad as he thought, but L couldn't even convince himself of what he said to be true.

After a while they set off to complete the unpleasant task of disposing of Jane. Once there nobody seemed to take notice of them, which was very fortunate since they didn't try to be noticed by anyone. The more unnoticed the better. At least that was what they reasoned. And it seemed to make sense and work well enough. Until late that afternoon when the sun was setting and the most beautiful sunset was outside on the horizon.

That was when Misa dragged Near into the kitchen.

She told him to make lunch for a picnic for Jane and her siblings. Misa herself was assigned this task but she didn't feel like doing anything, in other words Misa was being lazy, and decided that Near could do her work for her whilst she was off flirting with Light Yagami. Near rolled his eyes in disgust after the bubbly maid ran from the room. L entered promptly after she left and exchanged a nod with Near.

He started to look about the kitchen and stopped upon finding some a cleaning supply that bore a skull and crossbones picture on it, which meant that it was also a poison. They made sure to spike only certain food, which they were told only Jane and her sisters would eat. They didn't want Mihael dead, yet, and besides that they didn't want to get in trouble and knew that they might as well kill the small girls since they'd probably have to die sooner or later. Once finished Near packed it all in a basket and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "Wish me luck L." he said taking a deep breath to soothe his nerves.

"I do."

"Good, because if this fails and we get caught…we'll both be as good as dead."

"Yes."

He padded off with the basket.

He met Mihael and Jane at the front door and both seemed surprised to see him. "What are _you_ doing here?" Jane hissed sounding both angry and disgusted by his appearance. Mihael avoided Near's gaze, but ultimately ended up looking at him anyway. Near looked away shyly and kept his composure the best he could.

"M-Misa told me to bring you this b-basket." Near lied breathing unsteadily, but keeping his emotionless gray eyes half-lidded. "She said she would have, but had a prior arrangement with Light Yagami and she was a-afraid Kiyomi Takada would see him first."

Jane rolled her eyes and snatched the basket from Near without so much as saying a 'thank-you.' She shoved the basket into her brother's arms and practically shoved him out the front door. She turned back to Near and glared coldly at him. He toyed with a lock of hair and turned to leave but was stopped by a firm hand that grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around. He stared at the floor hoping to avoid eye contact with her, but a sharp pain and a loud echo of flesh hitting flesh made him turn his gaze up to her.

"I don't know what you did the other day, but I know my father is dying because of you." She said through gritted teeth. "I just want to know how you did it. Was it poison? Did you poison my self-sacrificing father? It was poison wasn't it!"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Near said in a quiet voice, but defiance was glimmering in his eyes. "I am not to blame for whatever happened to your father."

_Slap._

"I'm not a fool!" she screeched before she landed another slap to his face. Near didn't resist. He deserved it. He wouldn't deny that he did. "What did you do?" she practically screamed. Another slap. She had tears in her eyes but Near didn't see them. He stared at the floor as tears slipped from the corners of his eyes. Jane raised her hand to slap the poor boy again, but this time a hand caught her wrist before she could hit him again.

"Jane you better not lay another hand on him!" Mihael growled aggressively.

"It's his fault!" she screeched angrily. "It's all his fault father is dying!"

Near didn't stand there another second. He ran back to the kitchen where he found the embrace of his friend. L saw bruises start to bloom where Jane had been repeatedly hitting him. He caressed the abused flesh hoping it would console Near at least a little bit. The boy recoiled from his touch and wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'll be alright. I just hope that stupid girl dies quickly. Damn her and damn her family to an eternity in hell." Near said darkly as he allowed his body to sink to the floor in pain and dismay.

"Even Mello?" L questioned dubiously. "Do you wish for him to burn, as well?"

"Nix." Near said softly. "Nix, not him, I would, perhaps, die of misery if he were to go to hell. He's too divine to go to a wicked place like that. Not me, though. I deserve to be there. I deserve to burn. I can't believe I'm actually killing people."

L sighed not liking how miserable his friend was. "Near," L said feeling a familiar sixth sense nag at him, "we should vacate this place before someone finds us together and becomes suspicious."

"Agreed."

They left and split up knowing their plan would work.

That evening screams of horror were heard. Jane and Mihael ran into the house. Near was coming down the staircase with Mrs. Yagami when they rushed in and he was able to easily put on a stunned expression. "What happened dears?" Mrs. Yagami asked concern dripping from her voice. "Why are you so upset?"

"T-the twins!" Jane half screeched, half sobbed. "They collapsed! They're dead! Poisoned! Oh, dear God they were poisoned!"

The housekeeper stared in horror when Jane tackled Near to the floor and started to hit him repeatedly. "It's your fault!" she wailed. Mello pulled her off and Mrs. Yagami restrained her. "He killed my sisters! He killed them!" the girl sobbed glaring accusingly at Near. Mello looked at the poor battered boy, which he held tightly in his arms. He expected the boy to struggle, but he didn't. He was too weakened and knew that what Jane had said was true. He was a murderer.

A monster.

Furthermore if he were hanged then he'd be sure to drag his father down with him. He'd make sure L was left out of it but he swore (silently of course) that if he were caught then he'd make sure Simon was sent to hell along with him. He didn't like any of this but was being forced into it. It was around that moment he realized Mello was talking to him.

"Hmm?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay."

He nodded a small nod. "Y-yes. My body aches but other that I am all right. I apologize for getting in your way, sir." Near said pulling himself away from the blonde and padding off. He felt sick to his stomach.

He ran into L who was in the form of a black kitten. Scooping the cat up he headed out to the garden. He looked around and then proceeded to leave the mansion to go home. Near was given strange looks as he walked down the streets, but nobody dared to get close to him. It made his heart throb to get the strange stares and hear the disapproving whispers. Once he was in his room he cried himself to sleep, but was woken by Simon who demanded to know how things went. Near told him and he smirked. There was a brief moment of silence and then Simon left.

Near was left in a harsh silence that made him desire to be dead.

"I hate my life." Near muttered.

"At least you have a life to hate." The black kitten said in L's voice. "I have no life."

"I hate my soul. It is so black."

"At least you have a soul to hate. I have no soul of any color."

"I hate my family."

"At least you have a family to hate."

"I hate my emotions."

"…."

"Nothing to say?"

"No."

"I am sorry to be complaining so much, but…."

"I know."

"Mello isn't something I deserve, L." Near wept. "I deserve damnation for what I am and for what I've done to him and his kin. I-I hate myself so much!"

L nodded. He moved slowly towards him. He was in the form of a large, black rat within minutes. Near let the rat sit on his lap. It curled up into a ball of black hair, beady black eyes shut and pink nose twitching slightly. Rats were disgusting, evil vermin, but Near suddenly felt as though he were holding the most beautiful creature in the world. After he calmed down he let out a sigh. Being as gentle as he could he pet the rodent. Unlike other rats L's fur was soft as velvet. Near eventually fell asleep holding the furry black rodent close to his chest. L didn't stay there long after he was sleeping, though.

As soon as he was certain Near was asleep he moved away from him and transformed into a black weasel. He slunk out of the room heading for Simon's room. The man wasn't there, luckily.

_No doubt brewing up trouble. _The shape shifter thought crossly. He snuck in without making a sound and begun to look around for the journal he knew Simon kept hidden from his son. L knew that something was off about that man. Simon was planning something. Something horrible. He felt it in his bones. Simon was up to no good, which wasn't a surprise, but this time it was something truly dreadful. L could just sense disaster nearing. He sniffed about until he found a book that was different from all the others in the house. L knew he'd found what he was looking for immediately. He looked about for a moment, making sure that Simon wasn't coming, before taking the book in his teeth and attempting to move it.

He lost balance and fell holding the book in his mouth. The chair fell along with him and there was a sudden hissing sound, and then L cried out as fangs sank into his shoulder blades. He struggled with his attacker, managing to free himself and sink his fangs into the attacker's back. The snake hissed before going into his death throws.

L panted feeling dizzy all of a sudden. He stumbled backwards, but ran into another snake, which didn't hesitate to strike. Fangs sank into his shoulder blades for a second time making him give a shrill yelp of agony. The snake hissed and bit him a second time injecting more lethal venom. L bit into the serpent's soft underbelly. The snake began his death throws along with the other.

He was quick to read the journal's latest entry and was shocked by what Simon planned. Loyalty and attachment told L that he had to warn Near before it was too late. Limping L ran as fast as he could manage to get out of the room. A boot met his face as soon as he got halfway to Near's room. Simon glared down at him coldly. L quickly changed into a large, black hound. Growling menacingly he attacked the evil man.

Simon brought out a club he'd hidden behind his back and slammed it into L's skull. The black hound was thrown back despite the weapon he charged again. The club hit his throat and he was sent flying backwards. He landed on his head in the landing, but forced himself to charge once more. Simon brought the weapon down on the dog's back making him yelp in pain. He got up, but fell half way up and there he lay panting heavily with blood oozing from his nose and his bones cracked. A cruel smirk formed on the wicked human's face. The black animal was under a rain of blows within seconds. L took it silently knowing that Near would be harmed if he tried to stop his father from hurting him. L couldn't handle the guilt that would surely wash over him if he let that happen.

He just couldn't.

L suddenly saw an escape, as his body grew numb. There was a hole in the window down the long hall. He could escape through there. He forced his body to transform into a raven and he flew clumsily towards his means of escape. L forced his wings to beat faster and faster, for he knew that he was in danger. He heard loud screeches and he turned his head to see two large hawks were after him. The red glow in their eyes let the raven know Simon sent them. L beat his wings faster and faster despite how weary he already felt.

Claws gripped his wings suddenly. Beaks tore at his feather and talons tore at his flesh. Squawks of pain filled the night air. L was completely shocked when he realized what had happened. He had been led into a trap…and now he was going to die.

Falling through the cold night air L's body unable to stay in his current transformation reverted back to human form. He fell and fell and fell for what felt like ages before he hit the remorseless ground. _Near…I am so…so…so…sorry…please forgive me…._ He thought with a shaky, dying breath. His heart felt as though a knife was going through it, then his eyesight went hazy and he was gone.

Red eyes glowed in the darkness and a smirk was formed on a shadowy figure's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Beyond Birthday's Chappie**

**1666**

"Beyond Birthday," the cruel whispery voice had said menacingly. "You were found guilty of adultery, disloyalty, vanity, murder, cannibalism, larceny, kidnapping, desecration of a grave, bodily abuse, fire-starting, torturing innocents, burning a family alive in their own home, and excessive drinking. Do you deny the charges?"

He smirked staring at the ground. "No."

There were murmurs throughout the building. Loud sobs came from a few people, but they weren't sympathetic towards him. Nobody was. They were just troubled and upset knowing that the young man standing there with pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes was responsible for the harm towards their loved ones. He despised them. He hated them all just as much as they all hated him. Judging him and mocking him, they had brought their fate upon themselves. He stood silent for a moment awaiting his sentence. He knew it was death, but what method was what made him curious. The town went by a saying from the bible: Do unto others as they have done to you. And he knew death was what came to him.

"Tomorrow at noon you will face fire!" The magistrate proclaimed loudly. Beyond smirked his dark eyes flashing with excitement. "May God have mercy on your soul." The man said darkly giving him an unforgiving look.

He was taken to a holding cell where he was bound. The guard had said that was so he couldn't get out like he did the last time. He simply nodded as though he were a small child obeying his mother. Beyond laughed at the thought of his dear old mother. His giggles were maddened. His mother had died years ago, by his hand. She had always expressed her love through pain so everyday he was beaten, but never when his father was around. His father was a kind man, a caring trusting man, who worked hard to feed his family.

One morning Beyond just couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the iron poker near the fire. It was still hot, but that was okay, because he was going to use it to kill. _'Let me show _you_ how much _I_ love_ you_!'_ he'd shouted at her then beat her to death with the hot iron poker. His father was blamed for the sin. Beyond remembered watching as the man was hung. It was the only time he'd cried for anyone's death.

Later the next afternoon he was led out of the cell and to the town square. There was a stake with hay all around it there. He couldn't hide his smirk as he recalled everything in his life, which had led up to this. Beyond was keyed up and couldn't contain his giggles as he was tied to the stake firmly, so firmly the rope bit deep into his flesh.

"Kill him!" a woman cried out. "Kill the beast!"

"Monster! Monster!" little children cried.

"Burn the fiend!" young men demanded. "Kill the evil brute."

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" everyone shouted in unison.

Beyond closed his eyes feeling rather relaxed despite his situation. _I am a sphinx._ He thought with a smirk. _So burn me. Melt my flesh and set my hair ablaze. I do not care. I will be back. I promise. I will not die by fire!_

Beyond Birthday perished that afternoon…or so people thought….

Falling into darkness his eyes were half lidded. B wondered if that was what death always felt like. Suddenly he stopped falling and hit solid ground. He looked about. He was in a desolate land. Everything looked so gray and dead. He stood up. A tall, lanky figure towered above him. "So, this is hell?" he questioned the skeletal figure.

"No," he replied staring down at the human with a scowl. "You said so yourself, you are a sphinx. Your death was not your end. It was only your beginning. You have caught the eye of my master. He wishes to see you."

Beyond shrugged and followed. "What are you, exactly?"

"Some call us demons, but others call us Death Gods, yet we are more commonly referred to as, Shinigami. Remember that. If things go as expected you'll have to remember that name. My master really likes you."

"May I inquire why?"

"Yes." The Shinigami replied. "He likes your vigor. He likes your character and says that you are the kind of human who was born into the wrong race he says that you're the kind of human who should have been a Shinigami at birth. He wishes to assist you."

Beyond laughed. "For free? No. I want to know what he wants in exchange."

"Ask him yourself." The Shinigami said pointing to a ramshackle building that was tiny and worn. He sighed nodding. He entered and saw a Shinigami who wore jewels and gold and had an expensive looking velvet cape draped around his shoulders. His face was a gray skull and his eyes appeared demonic. They were a bright red with black slits for pupils. His skin was lined and a sickly gray color.

"Beyond Birthday." A raspy voice said. "You have come."

"Yes." He replied back simply. "And you are?"

"Arrogant. Unafraid. Defiant." The Shinigami chuckled nodding approvingly. "Yes. Yes, I like you very much. I truly do."

"So, why did you bring me here?"

"Your thoughts." He replied with an evil smile. "It's rare but sometimes your thoughts reach me. It begun from the moment you were a boy. I don't know why, but I blame fate. You're a killer a wonderful, wonderful killer. No empathy, no convictions, no sympathy, or forgiveness, you just plan the murder, and then kill your quarry. You would make an excellent Shinigami."

"Really? So, please, enlighten me as to why you brought me here?"

"Patience. I know you have patience." The Shinigami hissed. "I brought you here because you were going to be sent to Hell for the evil you did in life, both known and unknown to the other humans." He paused as though to remember something. A smile crossed his face. "Like when you burnt that holy man in his house." He chuckled darkly. "Or when you murdered that Lucy woman and turned her to ash and dust. It was all so…amusing and as you have seen outside there isn't much entertainment here."

"Yeah, well, I did try my best, but that still doesn't explain why you brought me here."

"My name is, Hemlock. When humans take their own lives it is sometimes me at work. Other times it's destiny. Only other Shinigami know when I make a kill."

"Hmm, so what about my elder cousin who took her own life?"

"Yes. That was me. I thought you were getting too close to her."

"Thanks. I think I was too." Beyond chuckled at the end of his last sentence. He really liked this Shinigami. "Hemlock, you say you were able to hear my thoughts…."

"Yes?"

"So does that mean you know what I am thinking at this very moment?"

The Shinigami nodded with a twisted smile. "You are correct. I wish to make you into a Shinigami, as well, but seeing as that is impossible I will have to make you a hybrid."

"Hybrid?"

"Yes." Hemlock nodded knowing just what Beyond was thinking. "Humans do not know it yet, but that is what a mixed breed is called."

"Oh."

"It'll hurt at first, but knowing you as I do, but you won't mind the pain."

"No. No I won't."

"So, then it is a deal?"

"Yes. I believe it is."

All memory of what occurred after words was lost, but when Beyond came to he sat up and looked down at his hands, which were at his sides. They were his regular hands. He glared up at Hemlock who was smirking broadly. "Interesting…." Hemlock murmured to himself. Standing Beyond felt something odd protruding from his back.

He turned his best to look and was stunned to see scarlet-feathered wings sticking out. Gasping quietly he saw that he also wore a white shirt with black pants that were ripped at both knees and a scarlet red cloak was over that. He looked up to Hemlock with wide eyes, which only allowed him to see the world through a filter of red. He saw Hemlock's name above his head along with some numbers. "What is that?" Beyond whispered curiously.

"My name…and my life span."

An evil smirk formed on Beyond's face. "I can see that you will live for the next two centuries."

"Beyond Birthday, you are the first human Shinigami to exist." Hemlock said admiringly. "You're still bound by some…rules though…."

"What rules?"

"Shinigami must follow certain rules or die."

"Like?"

"You cannot save a mortal's life, if they are about to die, if you love them. If you do, then you will crumble to dust."

"Love? I do not believe I will love any mortal!" he spat bitterly. "Continue."

"You will own a Death Note, which you must take care of and protect at all costs. If you kill a mortal with the book, then however many years were left on their life span will go to your life span. It is how we Shinigami survive. If the Death Note is destroyed or lost, then we will have to get a new one before our life spans run out, but the king isn't very generous, so try not to lose the Death Note."

"I understand. Anything else?"

"Yes. You will not be able to produce little ones."

B shrugged indolently.

"You can not get attached to anyone, because you will outlive them and you cannot murder fellow Shinigami, because we are immortal, unless a specific rule is broken, of course. "

"Oh, is that all?"

"You will have a few of the Shinigami abilities as well."

"Such as?"

"Humans will be unable to see you unless they touch your Death Note, you won't be killed by weapons but they will be able to harm you seeing as your just a hybrid, you will be able to sprout wings for flight, you can go between the realms as you please, you'll also be able to use the Death Note to become immortal like us and you will have control over death, yet there will be certain limitations that you won't be able to cross."

BB nodded. "Very well. I understand."

"Good." Hemlock said with a wide smile. "Now go. Go and have fun toying with mortal's minds. Entertain me for as long as you can."

"You'll be watching?"

"Oh yes. I believe I will."

"Good. I think you'll like what I have planned."

With that conversation over BB left going back to the human world, after receiving his Death Note of course. As soon as he got there he smirked upon seeing a familiar face. He saw the magistrate who convicted him. BB smirked. He brought out the Death Note and wrote the name he saw floating over the man's head. There was a few seconds to wait, but in the end he enjoyed watching the man fall over dead while clutching his chest.

Cackling he got a broad smirk when an idea hit him. Yes, he was going to have much fun being a Shinigami hybrid. Beyond Birthday went on a murderous rampage all through Europe. In later years it would be known as the Black Plague.

In the present, however, he had been flying about feeling really bored. He hadn't had excitement in a long time, but he had been feeling an evil presence nearing him as he flew in a single direction. He stopped flying to watch some birds, which were emitting high levels of black magic, which were fighting. Beyond was stunned when one of the birds fell from the sky a battered bunch of black feathers. To his amusement, though, that bird changed into the form of a human being. He watched the birds fly off, and then went down to inspect the corpse.

_Not too badly damaged._ He thought matter-of-factly.

A smirk crawled onto his face as he bit into his index finger. Blood dripped down onto the dead being and within moments he was gasping and shaking and looking about like crazy. "Welcome back." Beyond said casually. "Who may you be?"

"L." the male replied not seeming surprised at seeing Beyond. "And you?"

"Beyond Birthday. What are you?"

"Shape shifter. You?"

"Shinigami, human mix."

Nodding L stood shaking. "God of Death. No surprise I am alive then. Th-thank you Beyond Birthday. If you don't mind I'll be on my way now."

BB frowned.

"Not so fast!" he snapped. "I saved you from death. You owe me."

L sighed. He turned and looked into the red eyes of the being who saved him from death. He knew instantly that Beyond was the type of person…er…being that he didn't want to get involved with. He sighed and nodded all the same, though. "What do you want?" he asked not liking the way Beyond's lips curled into a twisted grin.

"Let's see…." He began knowing that he was going to be entertained soon.

* * *

**Okay, I've updated this story, so I expect lots of reviews!**

**~Luv, Fairylust~ ;^P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yello, peeps!**

**I know it'd been a LONG while since updates have been posted, but I'm gonna try to finish what I started. Give me suggestions, plz cause my writer's block is seriously on Death Level here! It's fueled by skool work.**

**;-;**

***Sighs***

**I could REALLY use some help, so for anyone who cares about this getting finished, plz give me a few ideas, cause I want to get Near and Mello interacting more than they have. And I also want to work in some L & B moments. Dunno how I'll make that work, but I can sure try.**

**;3**

**~Luv and Hugs for All, Fairylust~**

* * *

L raced down the streets as fast as a cat could. Only glancing over his shoulder once to see that same red-eyed creature, known as Beyond Birthday was still following him. Apparently it was his goal to make L's existence even more difficult than what it already was. The only difference in their paces was that BB walked casually but was still managing to catch up with L who ran as though his life depended on it.

It was just his black cat luck when he ran headfirst into some man's legs. The human didn't seem to notice and appeared rather depressed. B seemed to freeze. Looking at the numbers drawing close to zero the hybrid sighed. L watched as he brought a black book from a back pocket and a pen as well. He wrote the man's name down and within moments the man was walking off in the direction of the peer not noticing when he walked straight through Beyond. It was like he had no mind of his own, like he were a zombie slave!

"It gets depressing sometimes." BB said sounding rather saddened. "Oh well." He sighed after a moment of respectful silence, grinning. The respect seemed to have vanished entirely afterward that grin appeared. "Better to be me and not him! Anyway, you owe me for bringing you back. I didn't have to, but I did. So, long story short you owe me big time."

"What do I owe you, in your…bitter…strange…probably twisted…opinion, Beyond?"

"Hmm, a life for a life? No, you couldn't possibly do that, hmm, so I'll just have to settle for being my pet for the next few decades, maybe centuries. Until I get bored or you become boring. One or the other or both, whichever comes first, I can only suppose."

"Fine, but first you must let me assist a friend of mine, who is in deep trouble! His father is going to sell his soul to demons!"

"Demons, huh?"

"Yes! If I don't stop him the boy will pass on."

"Oh, please." Beyond scoffed. A roguish roll of his ruby red eyes followed this. It didn't seem like he cared much, which only irritated L more. "Contrary to popular belief, the boy _won't_ die, but he _will_ become horribly bad. No, evil is more like it. Yes. The child will be totally under evil influence. All empathy will leave him and he will for the next forty-eight hours give his life energy to whatever weak evil possesses him. He will walk to kill. He will live to taste blood. His existence will have no other meaning than to bring misery and death upon every living creature he encounters."

"Oh, and that's better than death." L groaned out sarcastically. Looking at the ground grimly he, quietly, added, "I would rather see him dead. He is my friend and I would not want him to become something so evil."

Beyond gave a haughty smirk and yawned. "The problems of humans are none of my concern, in my opinion the only good thing they're for is to be toys, you know, playthings for me to mess with whenever I like. Or at least things I can toss in the trash whenever I deem the time right. Ah, to be in control, it is truly a wonderful thing."

"That sounds so nice." L muttered.

"It's fun to watch them squirm before death. You're not human though; therefore, I find you to be both interesting and amusing, so I suppose I'll go along with you and help you and your human out, but that just adds on to the time you'll be my little pet. Do you understand?"

"I'll be your pet for five or more centuries if you like, just let me help him!" he said looking up at Beyond fiercely. Beyond seemed to muse to himself. "I haven't got the time for this!" L said with impatience a few minutes later. He changed into a ferret and began to run.

"How amusing!" Chuckling the hybrid smirked. "You're very loyal to this human, aren't you? Why?"

L gave a heavy sigh then continued to run towards the house. He stopped once to look up at B who floated above him effortlessly. "I care for him, because unlike us he has an afterlife." He replied. It was plain and simple. "He is innocent and deserves a good place to spend eternity. He hasn't let his father's evil influence him. And he truly believes that this Kheel family doesn't deserve to suffer." He paused. "It would be an injustice if he were to burn for what he is being forced to do, don't you think, Beyond?"

His icy, dark ferret eyes were looking deep into Beyond's fiery, red eyes. The hybrid felt uncomfortable all of a sudden. How could he answer this? He'd never felt this bothered before. Not around any living creature or being he had encountered. Why, he'd stood on death's door before and walked away without a care. How could this shape shifter make him feel so uneasy? He had no idea. Beyond shook his head and looked away from L.

"Injustice?" he scoffed. "I have committed many injustices. Murder, being the primary one, mind you, so this is nothing compared to things I have _done_, things I have _seen_. Do you honestly think, my dear shape shifter, I care whether one mortal loses his pathetic, little soul? Do you think I care if he burns in Hell for all of eternity? I have sent people _there_. And, you probably already know what words are about to leave my mouth, guess what? I don't care! I feel no guilt because it was going to happen anyway. It is called, the natural order of things. It's where mortals live and die."

L gave him a look of disgust.

Beyond saw this and sneered, "You should know _that_."

Meanwhile, Near ran down the streets looking for L. He had overheard the fight and knew something was wrong instantly. He ran as soon as he could. The boy didn't plan to look or even think of going back to his father, no matter what. He wasn't going to go through with the damnable plan. Not anymore. He just couldn't do it.

He may not have known Mihael that well, but knew deep down that he was a good and benevolent person. He didn't deserve to suffer for something that happened so long ago, nor did he deserve to lose any more family. Near regretted getting him mixed up in all this evil business. The blonde would surely hate him if he knew the truth.

So why confess? No, he had a plan that involved keeping those little secrets beneath his cap, well away from Mihael's ears. He planned to continue working for the Kheels, but he would make sure to stay out of their way, to become unnoticeable if he could help it. He could live on the streets until he got enough money to buy a home of his own. At least if he lived on the streets his father wouldn't be able to find him. Or would he?

_No matter_, Near thought panting, _living destitute would be better than what father has planned for me to do to poor Mihael. I am a fool for ever getting myself in this mess. Why couldn't I have ran off before all this? Why didn't I think of that?_

He knew why.

Because he frightened me, because he told me I couldn't survive without him, because I was foolish enough to ever listen to him.

He knew why….

Because he was abusive and forced me to choose sides. He made me do things I wouldn't have if I had been given a choice.

…and he was disgusted with himself….

I've been crawling…at his feet…like some spineless dog.

The feeling of something striking his back caused him to gasp and stumble. He fell to the ground with a pained exhale. Blood stained the ground and he felt strong hands grasp hold of his arm. He was forced to his feet. His eyes widened in fear seeing the angry face of Simon.

"Where the bloody hell did you think you were going?"

"Anywhere other than the direction you were leading me into." He spat in response. "I don't care what you'll do to me but I won't hurt anyone…not anymore…never anymore."

"My God! You're smitten by that _damned_ Keehl, aren't you? You don't even know him!"

"I don't have to know him to know he is a good person and that he doesn't deserve to die and that perhaps he and I could be friends, maybe more than just that. I refuse to do as the evil one would. I won't be the one to kill him. If you want to be then fine, but-"

"I don't care what you want!" he snapped. Grabbing hold of his son's bony wrist he tried to pull him along as he took a few steps back. "You're coming back with me and that's that."

"No!" he snapped shaking his head frantically and pulling away. He stepped several steps back afterwards. "I am done with you and all that black magic! I wash my hands of it now! Besides it is only a matter of time before some find out and have you hung or burnt or drown or stoned or whatever else they decide to punish your evil!"

"Fine." He growled. "Then get, you mangy cur! Filthy bastard! Worthless lump of rotting white flesh! But when you're dying of starvation on the streets remember that I was utterly right and you were all wrong! Remember that you are paying the consequences for your sins against your own blood!"

Inhaling deeply the small boy gave him a dark glare then turned and started walking. He couldn't help glancing over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being followed. What he saw was worse than being followed. Simon was rushing at him, murder reflected in his eyes. Near froze and barely had time to say a word when he was hit full force. Falling backwards his body hit the ground with force that he was certain rattled his bones. A foot kicked him hard in the thigh and a hand gripped his shirt collar tightly. Yelping he was brought to his feet. Simon glared at him, tears in his eyes and a fierce scowl on his face.

"You," he started, "are too soft. You are too gentle and too fragile, too kind and forgiving when it comes to matters such as this. I only ask you to help me before we, ourselves, are destroyed by this devilish curse. You whimper and whine about the slightest of things when all I require you to do is help. Now, you remember what happened to your mother, your sisters, and aunt?"

Nodding he felt misery creeping in.

"That will happen to you as well." Simon said darkly. "It will happen to me and it will happen to you and whatever cousins are left. Death will take different forms but I assure you it will be that damn curse! Our linage will draw to a close. Do you even know why?"

He shook his head.

"Blood!" he spat. "Blood spilt blood generations ago and now we are the ones paying for it. Now it is up to us to correct that wrong, which occurred so long ago. And I guarantee that if the blonde you have found an evil affection for knew about you and your linage he would hate you as fiercely as his father would have."

"No-"

"Yes! Why must you torment yourself with fantasy? Hopes and dreams that will never come are so frivolous. Your heart is guiding you when you should obey your mind. You should do what is right, if not for family, then for yourself."

"And what would be right, to keep murdering, to continue to ruin life after life with our evil magics? Satan himself, you once said, wouldn't dare tamper with these dark forces, which we humans can't wrap our puny minds around. Is that right? It sounds wrong and I wish to have no part of it."

"What is right is to agree to finish what we started." His father replied calmly. "To end this curse before it ends _us_. It is only a matter of time before it finishes us and you know that, Nathan. Do you wish to help or to keep whining? I'll leave it your choice."

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"Why what?"

"Why do we have to harm innocents? Why must people who have done no wrong suffer? The ones who should be punished are long dead. So why should we keep the hatred alive? Why should we even bother harming Mihael and his family? They are innocent in all of this. It makes no sense!"

"It makes perfect sense!" He snapped, giving Near's body two hard shakes. "Kill those who cursed us and only then the curse will be broken, why can't you understand that? Is your senses gone? Have they been scared out of you, boy? Why can't you understand and see things as I do, just tell me why you can't understand?"

"Because it's madness! And I want no part of it!"

"If you come back now, then I swear nothing bad will befall you. I won't hex you, sell your pathetic soul, give away your body, borrow body parts, or force you to take the lessons, just help me finish this. And then, my son, it will all be over. You won't have to live in the dark magics' shadows any longer."

Near pulled away and thought it over. His dark eyes flashed from his father to the street behind him. He didn't know what to do really. He felt trapped. If he helped, then he would be betraying Mihael, but then it was as his father said: he did not really even know Mihael. He did not really know him as a person. All he observed so far and heard could be false. If Mello knew who he was, for real, would he even care anymore? Would he be like his sister Jane? Near decided it would be best to just accept his father's deal.

What choice did he really have? If he didn't he was sure his father would force him somehow. Plus, the choices the deal allowed him were pretty good. He could keep his soul and body and would not be cut or diced up. He would not be sold out and would have a choice about learning anything more of the satanic black magic his father had made him learn since he was a small child. Near figured it was all a pretty good deal on his half. With half lidded dark eyes he stared at his feet and gave a small nod with his head mumbling the words, "I accept." beneath his breath.

"Good." His father murmured sounding pleased. "You have approximately until the month of December and two weeks time to gain the Keehl boy's trust. If you fail, then I'll take matters in my own hands and make the trade for the demon."

"Fine." Near said arms crossed at his chest. "I have nothing to lose anyway. No friends or, apparently, family and I have no chance at life when I give thought to my mind. You are, mayhap, right and I have just fantasized feelings that could never be returned. I have utterly and literally nothing to lose by agreeing to this. So, I suppose that I accept your offer."

"Fair." Simon said. His eyes narrowed as he extended a hand for his son to take, then he stopped. He bit his thumb a moment later, smearing the blood across his palm. "Shake thy hand in my hand so we may seal a deal with which your blood you shall pay if you betray my trust and in my blood I shall pay to you if thy keep your part of the bargain and I betray thy trust with violence."

Hearing these words Near knew he was bound by an ancient ritual to keep his half of the deal and if he did not then Simon could take his life whenever he wanted. Then again when he thought of it his father could do that whenever he liked. Biting his thumb so that he drew blood he smeared it across his palm. He hesitated at first but Simon was not a patient man at that time and forced their hands to meet. They shook hands there, more so on Simon's terms than on Near's.

Still, the deal was made and the dark spell was twined around them Near couldn't back down now, unless he had a death wish. He hated himself for being so weak and compliant. He should have declined no matter how harsh his father came off. It should not have mattered to him if his father was afraid of death due to evil magics.

He just wanted it all to be over.


End file.
